How Things Fell Apart
by boombamfirepower
Summary: It was obvious that they had known each other, and had been friends. So, what exactly happened? Bubbline one shots starting from when they first met to when they came back together.


A/N: This is a collection of one-shots starting from when Marceline and Bubblegum meet, to how exactly they fell apart. Based entirely off of my own imagination. Some may be super short.

Enjoy!

Bonnibel enjoyed to watch other people do hard work.

That isn't to say she never did the work herself, but after working for many hours, stepping back and watching others work gave her some perspective. Whenever she carried candy biomass up to the castle, she would always stop and marvel at it, its intricate design and the progress that had been made.

Of course, it was almost done. They had been working on it slowly but surely over hundred years. After so long, it was no less of a marvel to watch.

Bubblegum found herself forgetting the years as they passed. Who needed time when you could live forever?

She shouldered the bucket once more and continued up the stairs. One of the banana guards came running past, almost knocking her over. She glared at him with a frown on her face. "Hey? What's the big idea?"

"Sorry Princess. Gotta go." He continued on down the staircase, and she watched him, confused. She shook her head and continued up to her bedchamber, where a small hole in the wall had been letting in a draft. She took the candy and began patching the wall.

"PRINCESS." Peppermint Butler came toddling into the room in his new suit. "Tree Trunks is here. She requests your help!" Bubblegum groaned. That little pygmy elephant had been crying wolf every week since she moved to this side of Oo, claiming that someone was stealing her apples. Every time, Bonnibel would go out there herself and every time nothing came of it. "She said she caught the apple culprit!" She jerked her head up to frown at the little butler.

"Really? Well let's go then."

"Princess, she's _here."_ Bublegum raised her eyebrows and set down the candy bucket. She left the room without another word. Pepp But followed her back down the stairs and to the great hall, where the little green elephant waited for them. Two banana guards, one of whom was the one who accidentally shoved her in the stairwell, stood opposite a young woman, tightly bound in rope.

"Oh hello Bubblegum." Drawled Tree Trunks. "I found the apple thief." She grinned happily.

The young princess glanced over at the girl with a frown. Something in the back of her head clicked, like the face peering out from the bundles of rope was familiar. Where did she know this girl from?

"Banana guards, take her to the dungeon please." She spoke softly, but they understood and carted her away. She turned back to the elephant. "Thanks, Tree Trunks."

"Make sure she gets justice for my apples." Tree Trunks told her as she was escorted out. When the massive doors shut behind her, the great hall was left in silence.

Bubblegum sighed and glanced in the direction that the young girl was taken. "Does she look familiar to you, Peppermint Butler?"

The short man glanced up at her with a frown. "No, M'lady."

She hummed in response, racking her brain. That girl had been stealing from Tree Trunks for quite a while, but a part of Bugglegum felt…what was the word…protective? It was a strange feeling.

"Get her a guest room ready, Pepps. " The short man went to protest, but Bonnie walked off, leaving him alone.

As much as she struggle, Marceline couldn't break free. Here she was, vampire queen with hundreds of years of experience, and she couldn't get out of some rope?

She cursed when they deposited her in the jail cell not so delicately, and set about trying to rid herself of the endless chain of knots holding her hostage. Thank the heavens it had been decently cloudy outside, otherwise she would have had to fight the sun streaming in through the barred windows.

Finally, she was able to get one of the knots loosened. She freed herself from the ropes and sighed, sitting and leaning against the wall in relief.

"You're really pale, you know?" She startled at the voice, not having heard the princess approach her cell.

"And you're really…..pink." Bubblegum chuckled at her response. Marceline brought her knees up to her chest.

"What's your name, anyway?" Bonnie replied.

"Marceline. Yours?"

"Bonnibel Bubblegum." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for the snarky comment that she knew would be coming.

"Bonnibel? That's kind of prissy." Marceline replied nonchalantly. "Can I call you Bonnie?" The pink girl's eyebrow shot up.

"Uh, sure?" Bubblegum looked at her for a moment and then sighed. "Come on."

"What?"

"Come on, dummy." Bonnie sighed and turned away from the cell, leaving the door wide open. Marceline gaped at it, not expecting the pink girl to just walk away. She could escape! She could leave!

No. Something inside her told her not to run, and not to fight. She stood from her place on the ground and left, jogging to catch up with the quick-footed Princess.

"I'm a vampire." She said simply.

"I know." Marceline frowned at the girl's nonchalant reply. "The fangs aren't easy to hide there, girl." She led the vampire up a few flights of stairs.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Marceline frowned. The Humans she had befriended hated her on sight, as did most creatures before they got to know her. Here she was, talking to someone who didn't look afraid at all, maybe even slightly bored.

"Nah. Here we are." They had arrived at a small guest room on the second floor. "You can stay here till you get back on your feet. Just _don't_ hurt Peppermint Butler. He gets scared easily." Bubblegum winked and went to leave her there, but Marceline stopped her.

"Why are you doing all of this?" She asked.

"Because," Bubblegum shrugged casually, "I like you."

A/N: I hope this wasn't too OC for either of these characters…..eh. Any reviews are helpful. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
